Hibari and Hibari2
by Himeko Tatsuya
Summary: Hibari punya seekor kucing ...


**Disclaimer ** Amano Akira

**Anime © **Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Sumber Story © **Kuroko no Basket

**WARNING : TYPO, AUTHOR ENGGAK JELAS, BAHASA ENGGAK JELAS, DLL.**

**Hibari and Hibari#2**

Saat pagi hari, di hari sekolah, biasanya Hibari sudah tiba duluan di sekolah dari pada para guru maupun para murid. Biasanya ia langsung ada di ruang resepsi.

Hibari Kyoya sering kali mengakui dirinya adalah karnivora. Padahal dirinya adalah manusia. Manusia adalah mahluk omnivora, karena mereka adalah pemakan daging dan tumbuhan. Dia sendirinya pasti sudah begitu, kan?

**-KEMBALI KE CERITA-**

Hibari biasanya berangkat sendirian kesekolah. Ia tiba lebih dulu disekolahnya dari pada yang lain. Baik itu guru maupun murid. Kalau ke sekolah, Hibari hanya membawa dirinya, pakaian yang akan dikenakannya, dan juga membawa kedua tonfa beserta burung kecil berwarna kuning lucu yang sering bersamanya

Suatu waktu , Hibari secara tak sengaja menemukan sebuah kotak kardus dipinggir jalan yang ternyata isinya adalah seekor kucing berwarna hitam putih yang masih kecil. Kucing itu nampak sedang ketiduran, tapi kalau dilihat dari nafasnya yang desak-desakkan itu, kucing itu nampak sedang kesakitan.

Hibari kemudian berjongkok untuk mengangat kardus itu, dan berdiri lagi, dan langsung cepat-cepat membawa kardus berisi kucing itu kesekolah, tepat di ruang resepsi.

Sesampainya di sekolah kesayangannya, tepatnya diruang resepsi, tepatnya di ruang kesayangan Hibari sendiri. Hibari secara tak tanggung-tanggung mengambil kotak P3K untuk merawat seekor kucing kecil yang malang itu.

Bukan Cuma perawatan medis saja, tetapi ia juga memberi makan untuk si kecil itu. Kebetulan tadi Hibari secara tak sengaja menemukan sebuah Bentou di pinggir meja yang entah dari mana asalnya. Kebetulan Bentou gelap yang ia ambil tadi juga masih hangat.

Hibari meniup satu sendok nasi untuk menyuapkannya kepada kucing kecil itu. Betapa baiknya si 'serigala kejam' ini mempunyai hati yang hangat untuk binatang kecil. Hibari menyuapi kucing yang pingsan itu. Si kucing-pun menerima suapannya.

"Nya! Nya! Nya! Nya!"

Hibari yang agak terkejut mendengar seruan kucing itu, ia menyuap kucing itu lagi.

"Nyaa!"

Sepertinya Hibari berpikir bahwa si kucing itu menyukainya. Hibari-pun tersenyum polos. Ia terus menyuapkan sesuap nasi kepada si kucing kecil. Sementara si Hibird dari tadi cuman nempel di atas kepalanya Hibari sambil melihat kegiatan yang satu ini.

Si kucing nampak mengubah posisinya dari yang tadinya tidur kearah samping, kini berubah menjadi tengkurap. Hibari tersenyum polos dan senang. Ia mengusap si kucing kecil itu dengan tangan kanannya. Si kucing-pun merasa sangat senang.

"Nya."

Si kucing Cuma bisa bilang itu sebagai tanda ucapan 'Terima kasih' untuk Hibari. Dan Hibari Cuma bisa tersenyum polos terus, dan senyuman yang satu ini sebagai tanda untuk bilang 'Sama-sama' untuk si kucing.

Istirahat sudah tiba, biasanya kalau jam istirahat, Hibari sering tiduran diatap gedung sekolah. Sendirian dan tiada satu-pun yang mau menemani. Kenapa, mereka bukannya musuhan sama Hibari. Tapi, mereka takut di gerogotin sama tonfanya Hibari.

Hibari nampak tiduran dengan menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di bagian belakang tangannya. Ia sebelumnya menguap karena mengantuk. Si burung kuning dan si Kucing hitam putih nampak tiduran diatas dadanya Hibari. Mereka berdua tidur bersama-sama.

Sore hari nampak sudah tiba. Biasanya jam segini para guru dan murid sudah pada pulang. Hibari yang terbangun dari tidurnya, melihat Hibird yang nyanyi seperti biasa, kemudian memanggil nama Hibari sebanyak dua kali seperti biasa.

Sementara si kucing, ia nampak mengeong dan mengusap kepalanya di pinggang kiri Hibari. Hibari tersenyum dan mengangkat kucing itu dengan kedua tangannya, dan si kucing mengusap kepalanya di wajahnya Hibari. Dan Hibari tersenyum lagi.

Hibari juga mengangkat sedikit jari telunjuk kanannya, agar Hibird bisa berdiri di jari telunjuk itu. Hibari tersenyum senang karena dia sudah memiliki 2 teman meskipun mereka adalah hewan, yang penting mereka sesama mahluk hidup.

"Sekarang kalian adalah temanku, dan aku akan memberi nama untuk kucing ini. Kau Hibird. Dan kau... Hibari#2" , kata Hibari.

"Hibari, Hibari, Kita berteman, kita berteman." , kata Hibird.

"Nyaa~" , kata si kucing.

"Ah, itu benar."

~The End~

**Tamatnya cepat amat? Ya, iyalah, abisnya Author pengen bikin doujinshi, tapi karena **_**Skill **_**menggambar masih payah, jadi bikin **_**fic **_**ajah. **

**Kenapa bikin ceritanya Hibari punya anak kucing? Karena author terinspirasi sama Kuroko Tetsuya (KNB) dan karena si Tetsuya#2 itu lucu, jadi author bikin Hibari#2 namun kucing.**

**Kenapa hewannya anak kucing, sedangkan yang kuroko punya itu anak anjing? Karena kalau anjing nanti disangka niru, jadi author ganti jadi kucing ajah. Hewan suci sekaligus hewan kesayangan author.**

**Kenapa Hibari temannya itu hewan? Karena Hibari enggak tertarik sama manusia. **

**Kenapa Hibari enggak tertarik sama manusia? Entahlah. Tanya sama mbak Amano Akira.**

**Kenapa Hibari suka ngebunuh orang? Entahlah, mungkin karena Hibari sejak kecil sering nonton Tom and jerry, karena dia itu suka bangat sama si kucing Tom, jadi entah kenapa dia terjerumus sama si Tom. Contohnya, mereka berdua itu kalau melawan musuh enggak pake akal, tapi pake nafsu.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : **

**Sekian dari **_**fic **_**saya yang satu ini. Maaf kalo kebanyakan typo sama bahasa gaje dan ga masuk akal. Tunggu **_**fic **_**saya selanjutnya, ya. Mungkin suatu saat saya akan membuat **_**fic **_**crossover (KHR dan SNK).**


End file.
